Acknowledgement signaling processes like HARQ or ARQ are widely used in wireless communication technology (telecommunications) to facilitate low error rates when transferring data. With the introduction of more flexibility into communication systems, handling acknowledgement signaling becomes more complex, in particular with the capability of utilizing different reporting types for acknowledgement signaling and increasing number of signaling processes to consider.